Keeper of the Night
by LadyWulf
Summary: [This was suppose to be an excerpt from Phoenix Down, but I may just leave it as a one-shot.] Realizing he had fallen asleep on the couch, Spencer reached for the remote and flicked the television off. Standing up and stretching the large Russian grumbled as he felt his shoulders and neck creak in protest of his sudden movement. "Damn couch," he muttered to himself.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Beyblade is a Japanese manga/anime series written and illustrated by Takao Aoki. LadyWulf does not own Beyblade, however she does own the OC's within this story. There is no financial gain made from this story, nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. ***_

**[Excerpt from Phoenix Down – Keeper of the Night – One Shot?]**

Spencer awoke to the sound of laughter and applause. Slightly confused, the blonde leaned up into a sitting position.

Looking around the room, flashing lights caught his eye. As his mind became more alert he registered the noise coming from the television, a late night show played across the screen.

Realizing he had fallen asleep on the couch, Spencer reached for the remote and flicked the television off. Standing up and stretching the large Russian grumbled as he felt his shoulders and neck creak in protest of his sudden movement.

"Damn couch," he muttered to himself.

Pulling out his cell phone to check the time, he couldn't believe it was already two in the morning. Sighing, the man walked across the living room over to the basement door and quietly crept down the stairs to Ian's room.

Looking around he noticed the bed in the room was empty. Sighing once more the bulky Russian rounded the corner of the stairs and spotted the room's sole occupant.

Ian sat asleep at a work bench, his arms and head resting on the table. Spencer just rolled his eyes and walked over to the smaller boy.

Laying his hand on top of the boys head, he shook him gently until the boy woke up and pulled his head off the table. Spencer couldn't help but laugh as the boy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand from where he had been drooling.

Looking up at him, Ian blinked back the sleep in his eyes.

"How many times have I told you not to sleep like that, you're going to ruin your back Ian?"

The boy only responded with a mumbled "Yeah I know, I know," before standing up and staggering over to his own bed. Shaking his head, Spencer headed back up the steps but stopped when he heard the other boy speak.

"Night Spence," the smaller boy called to him in a sleepy voice.

Smiling to himself the large blonde bid the boy a good night and then silently shut the basement door.

Walking around the living room, Spencer made his way over to the front door and checked to make sure it was locked. Heading into the kitchen he did the same with the backdoor, before finally making his way upstairs.

"Everyone else must be asleep as well," he thought noticing that the hallway to the second floor was fairly dark.

As he made his way down the hall, Spencer stopped at the first bedroom on his right and quietly opened the door. Peering into the room, the blonde noticed a small lamp sat burning on the nightstand. Kai lay asleep in his bed with a book resting on his chest.

Sighing softly the blonde shook his head knowingly.

"How many times do I have to tell him not to read in dim lighting," the blonde thought, "He's just as bad as Ian!"

Since escaping from the abbey, Spencer found himself constantly lecturing the two about certain bad habits. Just as he found Ian hunched over asleep at his work bench, Kai was asleep in his room, having lain down to read in horrible lighting, before passing out.

"When Ian has a bad back, and Kai ruins his eyes, neither of them better come running to me," the Russian mumbled to himself.

Spencer crept over to the bed and took the book from Kai's hands, making sure to mark the page his friend had stopped on. Setting the book on the nightstand he flicked the lamp off and exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Walking directly across the hallway to another bed room Spencer repeated the same process. Looking into the dark room the blonde spotted Bryan in his own bed fast asleep.

The falcon blader lay on his stomach with both arms stuffed underneath the pillow his head rested on.

Somehow however, the lilac haired boy had managed to push both the sheet and duvet off the side of the bed so that he lay asleep without a single blanket covering him.

"Were in the mountainous regions of Russia, its freezing cold outside, and Bryan's asleep in nothing but his boxer shorts," Spencer thought rolling his eyes yet again.

Stepping over to his friend's bed, Spencer bent down and picked up the blankets before throwing them back over the bed and covering his friends exposed body.

"The last thing we need right now is someone to get sick," the blonde thought.

Satisfied that his friend was now warm underneath the thick sheets, Spencer headed to exit the room, pulling the door shut, and continued down the hallway.

Callie's room was right next to Kai's and directly across the hall from her bedroom was a small lounge area.

The small room contained a large U-shaped couch and hanging adjacent to it on the wall was another television. It was a cozy little area in the house, almost like a nook built into the second floor.

Most of the time Callie could be found lounging on the couch while scribbling away in one of her notebooks. That, or Kai lay napping there during the day, having fallen asleep while reading one of his many books.

As for the other four occupants of the house, Bryan, Ian, Tala and Spencer himself never really bothered using the area, and instead preferred the living room.

Farther down the hall sitting next to the lounge was Spencer's own bedroom. Lastly Tala's room sat next to his sisters, directly across the hallway from Spencer's. Then, at the end of the hallway was another set of stairs that led back down into the living room.

Although the house wasn't very large, it had a nice layout, and plenty of room for the six of them. The living arrangement was actually quite nice, and over the past couple weeks Spencer had noticed how home-like the place had become to each of them.

The group of teenagers had never really had a home before, at least not one they could remember. The new experience seemed almost surreal to them, like they were dreaming up the whole thing, and any moment they would wake up back in the abbey, locked in a cell.

There wasn't a day that went by, where Spencer didn't consider what would happen if the group were found by Biovolt. He knew the circumstances were very unlikely, but after having lived in such a prison all his life, he couldn't help but doubt the freedom would continue to last.

He wasn't the only one concerned however, he knew Tala worried the most about being caught by Boris, and all the anxiety from it certainly wasn't helping his captain recover from his injuries or rest easy.

The blonde Russian quickly dismissed the negative thoughts from his head as he passed the small lounge, and opened the door to Callie's room. Looking over at the empty bed, he wasn't surprised to not find the girl there and only smiled, pulling the door shut. Heading over to Tala's room, he had a good suspicion of where the small, pink haired girl was.

Peering into his captain's room, it was just as he suspected. Tala lay asleep in his bed, and for once actually looked as though he was sleeping soundly. Lying curled up next to the red head was none other than Callie, the pink-haired girl slept close to her brother, her head resting against his shoulder. The two were quite a pair.

Spencer shut the door back quietly not wanting to wake either of the siblings, and then walked across the hallway to his own room. He was glad Tala was actually getting a good night's rest and had no intention of disturbing his captain's peaceful slumber.

Changing into something more comfortable, Spencer stifled back another yawn before finally laying down in his own bed.

As his eyes grew heavy, the blonde thought back to the first week the group had spent living in the house. He wasn't sure when or how it happened, but at some point he picked up the habit of checking on each of his friends of a night, before finally heading to his own room to sleep.

It was as if he was compelled to check on each of his team members of a night, else he'd never be able to fall asleep. For some reason he had to make sure each of the five was safe and sleeping soundly. Once his mind was at ease, he could finally let himself fall into a peaceful slumber.

He could only imagine how Bryan, Kai, and Tala would react to knowing he checked in on all of them every night. The three would most likely become riled up over the idea, and complain about how they didn't need anyone "checking in on them."

Ian and Callie however were completely different. Spencer knew the two younger members of the team didn't mind his nightly routine in the least; somehow they weren't quite as stubborn as the other three older Russians.

Chuckling quietly, Spencer knew he would continue checking on his friends each night, regardless of if they liked it or not. As far as he knew though, Bryan, Kai, and Tala were still not aware of the fact; so for what it was worth, what the other three Russians didn't know, definitely wouldn't hurt them.

Yawning once more, Spencer's eyes finally fell closed, and just like the other five members in the house, he fell into a quiet slumber.

**So yeah, good, bad, terrible? Feedback and Reviews are welcomed. Expect and update for Phoenix Down hopefully by this weekend, unless school or something decides to get in the way again. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
